Ragged Lady
The Ragged Lady is Molly Carpenter who took on this persona. She first appears in Ghost Story. Description Molly believed that supernatural bad guys only needed to think that Chicago had a White Council wizard so she called herself the Ragged Lady and declared that the Chicago was protected territory. Supernatural things are a afraid of the White Council, so the presence of any wizard in a city is a deterrent. Molly's plan partly worked. A lot of violent supes moved elsewhere.Ghost Story, ch. 10 Molly is recovering from psychic and physical wounds from Chichén Itzá. Everyone keep saying: "She isn't right". Everyone at the Chicago Alliance–Paranet meeting is afraid of her. Murphy said she's like a battered, stained, torn-up doll. When they tried an intervention on her, she slammed them with a lot of lights, sound and images as bad as nightmares. They tolerate her because she is the only one they have with a large talent to fight the enemy.Ghost Story, ch. 10 Calling card A piece of cloth she tears off and leaves on her enemies.Ghost Story, ch. 10 The scrap of cloth are from the clothes that Harry wore to Chichén Itzá.Ghost Story, ch. 17 Appearance Witnesses saw a tall woman dressed in layers of ragged cast-off clothing, the papers call her ther “Rag Lady”. Ghost Story, ch. 17 Details *There have been lots of pieces of cloth on corpses.Ghost Story, ch. 10 *VICTIMS: scum, rapist cop,petty criminals, muggers.Ghost Story, ch. 17 *Seventeen people that have been killed in the last three months. Butters examined them himself.Ghost Story, ch. 17 *Molly uses a cane to take the weight off the leg that was shot at Chichén Itzá.Ghost Story, ch. 11 In the series ''Ghost Story'' Childs, asked Murphy for Marcone if she trusts the Ragged Lady. Her answer, after a deal was made, was that she never lets her guard down around her, but still considers her one of her people and that nothing had better happen to her.Ghost Story, ch. 8 Like most other members of the Chicago Alliance, Will seems terrified of her. She once unleashed an illusion on him of creatures dragging him into the Nevernever, leaving him curled in a fetal position.Ghost Story, ch. 10 Butters told Harry that he examined twelve of the seventeen people killed in the last three months himself. The same cloth on the victims came from Harry's clothes that he wore to Chichén Itzá. Someone took it out of Evidence without being seen by security cameras. Though Murphy is pretty sure it's her, she hasn't dug into it because they need Molly as the Ragged Lady. She has made the difference between life and death for a lot of people.Ghost Story, ch. 17 Molly told Harry about the Fomor Servitors and the ones she's killed. She said the "odd bits" melt into jelly when they die. She said they grab children waiting for the school bus and take people out of their beds. She had to do something. Molly used Verisimilomancy to trick a Fomor Servitor—who had kidnapped a little girl, and a corrupt cop—that the Servitor paid off in gold to look the other way, into killing each other.Ghost Story, ch. 23 Quotes "The city is so dark, and I knew what you would expect of me, but I'm not as strong as you. I can't just s-smash things like you could..."Ghost Story, ch. 10 Butters: "She's gone totally Dark Knight."Ghost Story, ch. 10 References See also *Molly Carpenter *Daniel Carpenter *Leanansidhe *Karrin Murphy *Murphy's Home *Chicago Alliance *Paranet *Verisimilomancy *Psychomancy *Carpenter family *Carpenter home *Margaret Angelica *Mouse *Harry Dresden *William Borden *Fomor *Fomor Servitors *Childs *Marcone *White Council *Chichén Itzá Category:Minor characters Category:Wizards Category:Ghost Story